Yearbooks and Memories
by AgapeCasablancas
Summary: Dana isn't returning to PCA next year. What happens when Logan finds out? Their true feelings will be revealed. How will it all turn out? DL some CZ MN Completed
1. Don't You Forget About Me

_**Yearbooks and Memories **_

_**by SalaliScoiattolo**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, Drake Bell, or "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds. **

_Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Ohhh...  
_

"Dana!" Logan called from across the quad. "Dana, wait up. Will you sign my yearbook?" He

thrust it towards her.

Dana grabbed the pen and sat at a near table. She scribbled a long message to the boy who caused her nothing but "agony" and "stress" since she arrived at PCA. "Well, Logan, I never took you for the yearbook type."

"I'm not. I just had a good year this time and I kind of want to remember it." he said turning to see what she wrote.

"No. Don't read it until you're on the plane to Florida. And you have to sign mine." she said.

"Okay, but you can't read mine until you're on the plane to Ohio." he, too, wrote a long message in her yearbook. He turned to the first page of the yearbook. "Haha, look, the basketball game."

"Ugh... look how bad my hair looks."

"I like it."

Dana blushed a little and turned the page. "Look at the pictures from the play. That was hilarious. Zoey, Nicole and I talked about it all night."

"That was not even remotely funny. It made me look like a jerk in front of the whole school."

"Logan, you realize the whole school already knew that." she teased.

"Yeah, well... I got nothing. Just turn the page." the next page had a picture of Logan's teddy bear, the one with the web cam. "You know what? Let's skip that page."

Dana turned the page revealing a picture of the statue in women's underwear "OH! Prank week. You have to admit that, that was a pretty good prank."

"Yeah it was. But not as good as this," he turned the page which featured a picture of Drake Bell's performance. "Wanna know what I favorite memory of this year was?"

"What?" she asked.

"It's in my message to you, so I guess you'll have to wait till you're in Ohio, or at least Nevada."

"Wow, Logan knows some geography! I'm stunned."Dana said.

Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn walked past the quad and Zoey called her.

"Well, see you, Logan."she said.

"Yeah, see you next fall."

"No," Dana said sadly, "I'm not coming back next year."

Dana walked away slowly and glanced back at him when she reached Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn.

_Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on_

Logan sat alone in his dorm with the lights off. Everyone else was participating in last week of school escapades. But not him. Chase walked in and flipped on the light.

"Ahh" he heard come from Logan's bed.

Chase walked over and pulled the sheets off Logan's head. "What are you doing man?"

"Can't you see I'm depressed?" Logan said, only to be greeted by an "continue..." look on Chase's face. "The love of my life is leaving and never coming back."

"Come on man. It's only summer. You'll see everyone next September."

"No. Dana's staying in Ohio." Logan said, then covered his mouth and covered his head again.

"_Dana_?" Chase screamed. "You like Dana?"

"Shut up man. Why else do you think I'm such a jerk to her?"

"Well, because you're a jerk to everyone?"

"I am not a jerk. I'm just honest." Logan said realizing Chase was right. "Man, I am a jerk. But at least I'm ridiculously good-looking."

"Does she know?"

"No, but she will as soon as she reaches Nevada."

_Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby_

"You like who!" Zoey asked in complete shock at what her roommate had just said.

"Yeah. I do. I like Logan Reese. Gosh! What is wrong with me? I can't like Logan. He's... Logan!" Dana said.

"Well, have you told him?" Nicole asked.

"No. But he's gonna know... just as soon as he leaves for Florida." Dana said, smiling slightly to herself. "I hope he doesn't forget me."

"Why would he forget you... you'll see him in the fall." Nicole said.

"No, I'm staying in Ohio."

_Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me_

It was time for dinner and Logan decided to tell Dana how he felt. He walked over to the girls' table and asked if he could "borrow" Dana for a minute.

"Dana, there's something I have to tell you." Logan said.

"There's something I have to tell you too."

"Really? You go first."

"No you. You called me over." she said. She didn't want him to know how nervous she was.

"Students. Student. I have an announcement to make." Dean Rivers interrupted their confessions. Logan cursed him in his mind. "Since this is the last week of classes, male students are allowed in the girls' dorms until midnight. But the staff wants you to use your best judgment and not do anything you will regret. Thank you. You may recommence eating."

"Why don't you come over later?" Dana said. "Bring Chase, Zoey's gonna profess her love for him. Can you believe how oblivious they are?"

"Yeah, I know. Chase totally likes her too. She's basically all he talks about."

"Same with Zoey." Dana said. "So... umm are you coming over tonight? So we can talk?"

"Yeah. Of course." Logan said.

"Okay great." Dana said turning away to go back to her table. "Bring Michael too... so Nicole can have someone to talk to."

_Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down_

"Do you think they'll come. Even with the storm?" Dana asked nervously.

"Of course they will, Dane, just relax." Zoey said and there was a knock at the door "Told you."

"Zoe, what am I supposed to do while you guys are having a love-fest?" Nicole asked pleadingly.

"Talk to Mike. Maybe you guys will hit it off and you can have your own love-fest."

"Eww! With Michael!"

The knock was repeated and Nicole opened the door, then scrambled back to her bed. She didn't know it, but Michael _did _have a crush on her.

_Will you recognize me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down_

"Well, Logan, you look... different." seeing the corners of Logan's mouth turn down, Dana said "But in a good way."

"So... uhh... back to what I was gonna tell you at dinner." Logan said.

"Anyone want a drink or anything." Nicole interrupted.

"Yeah, give me a Dr. Pepper. And a Coke for Logan?" he nodded.

"So yeah..."he started.

"Oh my gosh Chase! Are you serious? You like me too?" Zoey squealed.

"Gosh!" Logan said... only to be interrupted with a swift smack on the head. He was hit with a Coke, A Dr. Pepper came but he caught that. He looked to the sky "Anything else?"

"Knock, knock..." it was CoCo, the girls' DA (that means Dorm Advisor). "Hey guys, just wanted to..."

"_Oh my gosh I just want to talk to Dana!"_ Logan said, rather loudly. "Oops, sorry."

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell Zoey that her brother is in the lounge. He says it's important."

"Alright, tell him I'll be right there." Zoey said.

"Okay." Logan said. "I'm just gonna blurt out what I have to say before I get interrupted again. Dana, I like you, a lot. As more than just a friend. And it crushed me when you said you weren't coming back next year. I just thought you should know."

"Logan, I..." Dana started, but stopped when Logan's lips were on her's.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

"Hey Michael." Nicole said in a low voice, "This is gonna sound like such a Logan thing to say, but... Do you wanna make out?"

"What? Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know, I guess I just felt something different about you."

"Okay, then yes."

_Ohhhh..._

"Chase, I have to tell you something." Zoey said. "Ever since I came to PCA you've always been there. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't meet you. I think I love you."

"Really, Zoey? I like you too." Chase said.

"Oh my gosh Chase! Are you serious? You like me too?" Zoey squealed.

"Yeah I do."

_Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security_

A few days past since the "love-fest." It was time to leave for the summer, or in Dana's case, forever. A bus left PCA every hour for the airport. Dana's flight was at 11:45, Nicole's was at 11:35, Michael was on the same flight as Nicole but had a lay-over in Kansas. Logan's flight was at noon, but he went to the airport on the 11:00 bus so he could say goodbye to Dana. Zoey, Dustin and Chase all got driven home because they lived only about an hour from the school.

On the bus ride there, Logan and Dana sat together, holding hands, and Nicole and Michael sat together, making out.

"So, uhh, Dana." Logan started, "What are we to each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I like you, and you like me, and we like each other. So are we like, going out?"

"Logan, I don't know if that would work. I mean, I'm gonna be in Ohio. You're gonna be here. It _wouldn't _work. I wish it would, but..."

"Dana, we can _make _it work."

"So then, are you my... boyfriend?"

Logan nodded with a smile.

_Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

"Flight 137 to Cleveland, Ohio, boarding first class and children 18 and under." the speaker blared.

"Well, that's me." Dana said.

"I'll e-mail you everyday and I'll call you every week and I'll..." Logan said. "I'll even write you letters."

_Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me_

"So, we like making out, don't we?" Michael said on the plane.

"Yes, we do. We really do." Nicole responded.

"Wow. I can start out the summer with a girlfriend." Michael said quietly.

"A what? And I have a boyfriend."

_As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away_

"Bye Logan." Dana turned to board her flight. She reached the gate and turned around. She ran to Logan and Logan ran to her. They embraced in a final kiss before she boarded the plane.

_I say :  
La la la.._


	2. The Things You Do to Me

A/N: Okay, I took what _MrsLoganReeese _said into consideration so, I'm writing a follow up. I have no clue where this will go, and I'm writing this author's note before I even write the story. I'm thinking this might be more than a one-shot though. I changed the rating to T because of references not suitable for younger kids. Okay well, here goes nothing I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or AIM. I did, however, write _The Things You Do To Me_ (which sucks)

(Dana POV)

"Lola" I called. "Where's my notebook. I need it for school."

"Hunny why do you need it." my mom asked.

"I don't know, to take notes in?"

"Well, you have so many notebooks, filled with letters to that boy, Landon. Why don't you send them already?" Ms. Cruz said, taking a swig of her drink and going to re-fill it.

"His name is Logan. I do send them, I keep copies for nostalgia reasons. Lola, stop drinking that!" I said, ripping the alcohol out of my mother's hand. "That's the reason I had to come home from one of the best places I've ever been. Because you spent all our money on booze and drugs. Lola, would you stop drinking. For me? For your daughter?"

"You're not my daughter. You're just the result of a drunken night. You were an accident. Why do you think your father isn't around. Because he doesn't care about you."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I wouldn't let my mother see her cry though. "You don't mean that. You're drunk. You're drunk at 7:30 in the morning. Lola, sit down, watch TV have a cup of coffee and some Danish. When I come home I'm gonna check on you okay? Whatever you do just don't go to sleep."

"Just go to school, learn something."

(General POV)

Three hours later, Logan Reese was waking up for another day of school with out his beloved Dana. He had e-mailed her the night before at about 10:00 but he figured she didn't read it yet because it would have been 1 in Ohio and only. There was a three hour time difference in California. Logan walked over to his bureau and picked up his blue cell phone and typed Dana a text message.

"Good morning, lovely, even though its probably the afternoon there. I sent you an e-mail last night, I wrote you a poem. Im becoming a hopeless romantic with you not being here. I miss you

love Logan."

He closed the phone, then opened it again to see the picture that someone else from PCA had taken then sent to Logan's cell phone. It was of him and Dana kissing just before she left. He really loved that picture. He figured she'd read the message at lunch or something.

After sending the message, he walked over to Michael's bed and shook him. "Wake up you stupid boy. We have to go to class. Wake up the bushy haired one too. I'm going to take a shower."

(Logan POV)

I took a shower thinking of Dana. Not in a perverse way, I just always think of her when water is coming down. In the shower, when it rains, or snows, during prank week when we put hoses on top of the new kids' dorms, when I see a fountain. I guess that's because when I told her I liked her as more than a friend it was raining. Or maybe everything just reminds me of her. We'd been together for eight months now. It was January and I hadn't even looked at any of the girls here at PCA. They all looked at me, but, duh, they always have and always would. I'm Logan Reese for Pete's sake.

It was weird. With Dana gone, I was writing a lot. We wrote letters and e-mailed and talked on the phone once a week. But I had a notebook, locked up in a "cash box" (even though there was no money in there, only Dana stuff, so I called it my "Dana Box"), filled with poems I'd written for and about her. Some of them were actually good. I found that English was beginning to be my favorite subject. Well at least when we were writing.

Anyway, after my shower, Chase, Michael and I walked over to room 101, where Dana used to reside, but currently Zoey, Nicole, and their new roommate, Cassie Flynn, lived. I was kind of surprised that Dana had never asked about their new roommate. She had short brown-red hair that she always wore in a ponytail, and she was short. But then again, to me everyone was short this year. I grew 6 inches over the summer, making me 5'9" at the beginning of school, making me taller than Dana by one whole inch. Plus I had grown some more, but I didn't know exactly how much.

I'm getting off track. So we all had Jet X's now because they were being sold and because Zoey and Nicole had won theirs. We were running late and they really came handy. We were riding in rows of two, because that's how wide the roadway things were. Chase next to Zoey (who were dating on and off), Nicole next to Michael (who were "friend with benefits") and me next to Cassie. She was cool, as a friend. She kind of reminded me of my sister, Jess (A/N: I just made that up).

"I miss Dana" were the only words running through my head.

(Dana POV)

I opened my cell phone at lunch and saw that I had an new text message. It was from Logan, naturally. I had an e-mail to check, good thing I had study hall in the computer lab next period.

"Message from Logan?" my best friend in Ohio, Tarah asked.

"Obviously. Who else do I get text messages from during lunch?" I said, then thought a little "Actually he probably sent this at like 7 because of the time difference."

"Well, I think that is so cute that he sends you text messages almost everyday." Tarah said. "Let me see that picture again."

"Which _one_?"

"All of them"

I pulled out a little album of pictures I needed for school that day. I opened to a page with pictures of Logan from the whole school year last year and to my favorite. Someone had taken it at the airport and sent it to me. We were kissing.

"So adorable." she said. "Maybe I should go to boarding school."

"That was an amazing experience. I wouldn't trade it for the world." I said, "but I did miss all my friends."

The lunch bell rang and I went to study hall with Tarah. We sat down and I logged onto AIM to see if Logan was on. He had media at the same time I had study hall and sometimes we chatted. He wasn't on, but I stayed on anyway. I opened my e-mail and opened the one titled "The Things You Make Me Do." It read:

_Dearest Dana Rosalia Cruz_

_I have written a poem for you. I adore you with all my heart._

_The Things You Make Me Do_

_by Logan Reese_

_With each passing moon_

_I dream of you in my arms_

_I long for you so much_

_that I find myself embracing my pillow_

_wishing it was you_

_With each rainfall,_

_I dream of your lips_

_so soft and succulent_

_I find myself drifting off into a world_

_where every desire of my heart is filled_

_With each sunrise_

_I dream of you and your beauty_

_I close my eyes and _

_I can actually see your face_

_Your eyes_

_Your lips_

_I touch you cheek and I kiss you_

_You kiss me back and we are in love_

_I stir in bed and realize with sorrow_

_that it was only a dream_

_Dana, lovely, I miss you so much. I don't understand why I can't be with you. I sleep at night, and I dream of you. I close my eyes and I see you. No tear has graced my cheek that has not been a tear from missing you. You are wonderful and I can't wait to see you again, whenever that is. I am faithful, and true to you here at PCA. _

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Logan Reese _

A tear slid down my face as I read that. I missed him so much. I wanted him to be sitting next to me instead of Steve Conway. He smelled like salami which reminded me of Mark DelFigilo and that reminded me of PCA and all my friends.. But mostly, I just loved Logan. I replied to his e-mail, completely in tears.

(Lola POV)

"Dana, will you come in here please. I have to talk to you." I called when I heard Dana walk trough the door.

"Yeah, Lola." by the tone in her voice I could tell she was still mad about that morning.

"I want you to know that I'm going to get help. I'm going to start going to a group for the drinking and I'm going to get a job. I don't know where, and it's not going to be a very good one, but I'm trying. I'm trying for you. For my daughter."

She ran over and hugged me. "Thank you mom."

"I know you want to go back to that school. I'm going to save all my money, well after bills and taxes, and necessities. I'm going to send you back to Logan and your friends."


	3. Cruz not cruise

A/N: Okay. So The next chapter. It's set a few months after the last one, it's almost spring break.

Dana and Logan are still together. Dana's mom is in rehab and has been sober since January, making it four months.

(Logan POV)

"What do you mean I can't come to Florida for spring break? You promised Dad!" I said angrily into my phone. "I haven't see you or Mom or Jess since the summer. I couldn't come home for Christmas and you said I could come home for this break!"

"Logan, you can go to Florida if you want, but I was going to say that the whole family is going to be in Cleveland because I'm filming from this week until August there." Malcolm Reese said "And I know your girlfriend lives there, so I thought that would be an added bonus."

"Are you serious Dad?"

"Yes, of course. Why would I make that up. My new movie is going to be big, huge. It's staring..."

"Sorry, Dad. I got to get to class."

"I have to go to class, or I've got to get to class. Grammar is very important I want you to do good in school."

"To do _well _in school." I corrected my father and hung up.

I hopped on my Jet X and rode over to the girls' room. Michael and Chase had left a few minutes before me, once I started talking to my dad. Once I got to Butler Hall, everyone laughed at me. I finally asked why.

"Oh, I don't know. You're just wearing the biggest smile I've ever see." Zoey said in her southern accent.

"Yeah, when we left you were mad about your dad." Chase said.:

"Are you going to Florida? Even if you are, there's no reason for that big a smile." Michael piped in.

"Nope. I'm not going to Florida. I'm going somewhere better."I said, getting interrupted by Nicole.

"Oh my gosh! Are you going to France? Or on a cruise in the Carribean or..."

"No," I said. "But you're close with the Cruz."

They all gave me what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about looks.

"I'm going to OHIO!" I said and everyone squealed, including Michael and Chase, which was not as cute and adorable as Zoey and Nicole.

"Okay, call me dumb blonde, but what does a cruise have to do with Ohio? And why would you rather go there than Florida?" Cassie said. I guess we never told her about Dana, or at least that we were together or something.

"Well, Dumb Blonde," I said. "It has nothing to do with a cruise... c-r-u-i-s-e. But it does have to do with a Cruz, C-r-u-z. Dana Cruz, my girlfriend who lives there."

We were on our way to lunch and once we go there, everyone started asking me questions about Dana and Ohio.

"Well, my dad called this morning and told me that I wasn't going to be going to Florida this spring break. I got mad and then he told me that I was going to Ohio because he's shooting a movie there. Right there in Cleveland. Right near Dana. Isn't that great?"

There was a collective yes and I was over joyed.

(Dana POV)

My mom has been in re-hab for four months. She's been in an institution so I've been staying alone. I told her I wanted to be alone and she let me. Lola... Mom, has good judgment. I'd been calling her that, Mom.

I hadn't told Logan or anyone at PCA that I was coming back next year. Or why I'd left in the first place. Logan was coming for spring break. That made me happy. I had heard about his dad filming. When I told Tarah about it she totally gushed. I told her she could meet him. She squealed. It reminded me of Nicole's squealing all last year. I really missed PCA.

Anyway, once Logan got to Ohio, he came over and asked why I was all alone. I started to tell him some lie about my mom being on a business trip but I couldn't.

"Logan, the truth is that my mom is an alcoholic. She's been in re-hab for the last four months. She's getting better." I told him, feeling like a jhuge weight was being lifted off my sholders.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I was embarrassed. And my dad walked out on my mom when he found out that she was pregnant. With me. They didn't want me. Either of them." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Dana..." Logan said, pulling me into his big strong arms. "Dana." he repeated my name and we fell asleep right there on the couch.

(Logan POV)

We were awoken by a short red head girl standing by the couch shaking Dana. What the heck, who was this girl?

"Oh, Logan," Dana said. "This is my best friend Tarah. Tarah, this is Logan, by boyfriend."

We shook hands and then we all went out for coffee. I was going to meet a few more of Dana's friends.

"Okay Logan, this is "Mike, Matt, and John, and then the girls Kirsten, Hazel, and Tarah, you already met." she introduced me to all of them. All her friends were really nice. Around noon, we left them and went to the mall. We didn't buy anything we just walked around, holding hands.

"Dana, I got you something." I finally said. "Well, really I made it from scrap metal in shop." I opened the box and showed her the bracelet I had made her. "It's metal, but it's kind of like a chain thing. I don't know. Mr. McCain gave me some special stuff when I told him what I was doing."

I had engraved it with "Dana and Logan Forever and a Day." She just smiled and let me put it on her wrist. A perfect fit.

"I have a surprise for you too. But you have to wait to get yours."

I wondered what it was the whole spring break and the whole plane ride home.


	4. Forever and a Day

A/N: the last part in the mini-series (as I like to call it). Hope you enjoy(ed) it. This is set in the end of August/ early September.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

(Dana POV)

I paced nervously in room 101. I'd gotten there a week early to set up everything just like it was two years ago. I threw a bunch of my clothes around the room and put fluffy pillows on Nicole's bunk. I heard Zoey's voice coming down the hall. I hopped into my old bed and pulled down the curtain-thing they made so that the room would look cleaner. Nicole was with her too. Good I would only have to do this once.

"Zoey, why is that down?" Nicole asked as she walked over to my bed.

"Huh? That's weird. Maybe the summer janitors pulled it down or something."

Zoey reached for it and I sat up quietly. She pulled it up, revealing me. I jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" In doing this I almost made Nicole pass out.

"Oh my gosh Dana. What are you doing here!"Zoey asked.

"I'm back. For good." I said.

"What about Cassie? Where's she staying?" Nicole asked

"With Vicky and Melissa." I said.

"How'd you get her to go? Not that we don't want you here. We totally do. Really we do." Zoey said, sincerely.

"I paid her $20." I said.

"So we're only worth twenty? Gosh, I thought we'd be at least 25."Nicole started ranting.

"I gotta go hide in the guys' room now." I said. "You guys wanna come?"

(Logan POV)

_Great_, I thought, _another school year with out my beloved_.

Chase, Michael, and myself were reaching our dorm. I turned the key and opened the door to see three girls playing card on the floor. It was Zoey, Nicole and someone else. I couldn't tell because she had a hood up. As she stood up, she stood in an exact spot where I could see her face in the mirror. She turned around, obviously surprised at my height. (I had grown some more and I now towered over her.) We hugged.

"Is this my present?"I asked.

"Yes." she said and kissed me. She showed me that she was wearing her bracelet, and I noticed she had a tan line from it, meaning she wore it all summer. I smiled. Classes started the in the next few days. We compared schedules. I had two classes with Nicole (that was about all I could take with her anyway), one with Michael, three with Zoey, the same three with Chase, and ironically all were with Dana. This was going to be a good year.

"Dana, do you wanna go for a walk." I asked her after dinner as the sun was starting to sink beyond the horizon.

"Yeah sure."

(General POV)

Logan and Dana took of their shoes and walked barefoot in the sand. It started to drizzle slightly. Logan turned her to him slowly and kissed her in the light mist. They looked behind them to see Zoey, Chase, Michael, Nicole, Quinn, Mark, Dustin and another 7th grader (a girl) calling them and making a fire. Logan turned and started to walk back to them.

"Wait, Logan." Dana said. "I have to do something. Just for old times sake"

"What?"he asked, but it was too late. She had already stomped his foot and was now running to her friends at the other end of the beach.

"I'll get you back" Logan said, catching up to her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the sand with him. The friends sat in the sand all night, while Chase played guitar and they all sang songs. Logan had is arm protectively, yet romantically around Dana's shoulders, showing a metal bracelet, just like the one he'd given her. It read "Dana and Logan Forever and a Day."


End file.
